fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sirius Akiyoshi
Appearance Sirius is a rather well toned and muscular young man. His frame is healthy and well built underneath his smooth dark skin, often refering to himself as being "at the peak of physical health". Like the rest of his family he possesses their trade mark sharp and pointed features. His eyes are one of his more prominent features, being of different yet warm colors, his right eye being skyblue and his left a mossy green. He prides himself a well tended to black mustache and beard along with his side sweept pink hair. For casual wear as well as combat wear he dones a black shirt with a pristine white tuxedo, a yellow and blue collar together with a top hat, for all them casual and fancy events. In his pockets he carries a pocket watch made from rosey gold. It is broken since long ago, yet he carries it with him for sentimental reasons. That and it just simply looks cool. Personality History Synopsis Relationships Powers and Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Jellal generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against his enemy. Jellal has shown tremendous mastery over this particular form of Magic. *'Meteor '(流星, ミーティア, Mītia): Sirius's body is surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic, allowing him to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch him. With his speed, Sirius assaults his opponents with quick, but powerful, melee attacks. Sirius wears a special suit under his tuxedo to better utilize this particular spell. *'Grand Chariot'(七星剣, グランシャリオ, Guran Shario): While in the air, Sirius places both arms on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven Magic Seals are then summoned in front of him and connect, creating a constellation of sorts. Each Magic Seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. According to Jellal, this spell's destruction capability rivals that of an actual meteor. *'Corvus': Sirius summons a bolt of light in his hands which he forms into the shape of a crow that can reach for long distances, faster than a bullet, and deal mediocre damage. But the farther the spell travels, the heavier the damage. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園, アルテアリス, Arutearisu):The user crosses their arms above their head to begin casting the spell. As they prepare to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. The user then unleashes the orb towards the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush the opponent. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light ::: Capella: (カペラ, Kapera): Capella is an empowered version of the Altairis spell. This spell travels faster, delivers heavier damage and has a small chance of exploding upon impact thus damaging nearby opponents as well. The spell takes the form of a golden orb with two rings of concentrated stellar energies that spin at increadible speeds. ::: Sirius '(てんろうせい, ''Tenrousei): Sirius is an empowered version of the '''Altairis spell which he invented himself and decided to name it after himself and the actual star. Even faster and more powerful than Capella, Sirius takes the form of a blindingly white shining orb which constantly spouts out lesser waves of stellar energies that can damage anyone who is within a two meter radius of the orb, Upon impact, this spell will explode outwards for a twenty meter radius and then retract to the original spot, dealing damage to the casters foes on both ways.